10 Drabbles
by Arrow Snape
Summary: These all turned out to mostly be about Fai... Just shows how much I love him. Responds to the 10-Song Challenge. Enjoy
1. Drabble 1: Feel so Numb

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_Note: I didn't reread myself, so plz be nice. I don't have lots of ideas under pressure, and the lenght of a song is quite a pressure...  
_

Tsubasa Drabbles

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*

A/N: So.. I've never done these before :S Thought I'd give it a try at least. Of course, this is going to be for the Tsubasa fandom seeing as how there are so many ideas you can get for it. If I manage to do a good job, I might just think about doing the same for other fandoms.

Here it goes *deep breath*

Drabble 1: Feel so Numb by Rob Zombie

Fai sat on the windowsill, his hands wringing in front of him as he just stared out into the garden below. Syaoran and Kurogane were out searching for Sakura's feather, while the Princess and Mokona slept in the room next to him.

Soon, Fai's mind started wandering, as it usually did when there was silence around. Usually, the same thoughts came up: his past, Ashura-ou.. and Kurogane.

Kurogane... Fai had to admit... he felt like he was falling for the ninja....

Of course, the last few times he tried to love someone, it always ended in disaster. After leaving Celes, he came to the conclusion that emotions were dangerous, it was easier just to feel.. nothing.

Numbness.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Yea, it was better to feel numb.

A/N: Ok.. I think this one sucked.. hopefully the others will be better. I know they're going to be short, but It'll look neater if I post each drabble up separately rather then all bunch up into one 'chapter'.


	2. Drabble 2: Enter Sandman

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*

Drabble 2: Enter Sandman by Metallica

Fai looked around his room, the covers pulled right up to his chin. His big, bright blue eyes stared around him in fright as the cold wind from outside whistled. The small candle at the other side of the room only made the room seem creepier.

He suddenly wished he had listened to Ashura-ou and said his prayers before he went to bed, Ashura had said it would make the night less scary if he did. But Fai had been too busy reading to do so.

He eyed the closet across his room, swearing he could hear something moving inside the closet. A small hand reached around him, and the little boy pulled his pillow to his chest, trying hard not to cry as the paralyzing fear took over him.

He heard a small sound in the room, and he could _swear_ it came from under his bed, then in the closet. The little candle finally blew out leaving the room in complete darkness.

Fai pulled the covers over his head, clutching his pillow.

He hardly slept that night, jumping at every noise that occurred. The next morning, he told Ashura who just laughed, telling him it was all in his head, and that night, he stayed with Fai to say their prayers together.


	3. Drabble 3: Everytime we Touch

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*

Drabbles 3: Every time we Touch by Cascada

Kurogane laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling above him. Beside him, Fai's soft breathing was the only thing that made sound in the room.

Kurogane frowned, turning his head to look at the mage beside him, as he did so his stomach did a small tumble, only making him frown farther. What was it with this guy? The mage infuriated him, and yet...

..and yet every time they touch, even the smallest brush of hands, he felt nervous. When they kissed, Kurogane felt like he was on Cloud Nine.

He thought back to earlier that day, when Fai had gotten attacked by the Oni, how he finally realized that the mage hardly cared if he lived or died.

The ninja made a promise to himself that he would do anything to protect Fai, to make him live, just to make all these feeling last...

...To keep him by his side.


	4. Drabble 4: Bless the Broken Road

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*

Drabble 4: Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts

The journey was over. Sakura had all of her feathers once again, and she and Syaoran had returned to Clow. Fai, had followed Kurogane to Nihon, still dependant on the man's blood to live.

Now, years later, Fai sat in the sakura tree in the garden thinking it over, smiling up towards the sky. Feeling greatful for everything that happened, no matter how painful his life had been. He had just passed through life for the longest time, not really caring.

That was.. Until Kurogane had taken his hand and made him feel love once more. Now.. He felt safe, no need to worry about any curses, the 'Twins of Misfortune' or anything else unpleasant.

He looked over as he heard a noise, watching his lover come towards him.

"God bless the broken Road I walked. Thank you... for giving me Kurogane." Fai whispered, before jumping down off the tree and ran into Kurogane's arms.


	5. Drabble 5: Better as a Memory

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*

Drabble 5: Better as a Memory

AShura stood beside Fai's bed, watching the younger man sleep. He smiled gently as Fai mumbled something under his breath. It would happen soon: the day Fai would have to kill him. Ashura felt it.

He felt a pain in his heart, and he reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of Fai's face. This poor man... who had already gone through so much is in short life.

"Soon, you will say goodbye to me Fai," Ashura said softly, "One day you'll find someone, and right away you'll know it's true. He'll love you better than I could ever. I'm only better as a memory, my little one. Nothing more."

Ashura leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on Fai's head, before turning a creeping out of the room, and the castle.


	6. Drabble 6: Moments

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*  
Drabble 6: Moments

Fai walked along the bridge, his hands behind his back. He'd been wandering over it for a few hours now, and he knew that the others would start to become worried. He heard something behin him, only to see a poor old man shuffling behind him. He followed Fai, until the mage stopped, pulling out some change and gave to him. Expecting the man to leave, he looked down over the edge, and went back to his contemplations. Really, they wouldn't miss him.

Would they?

Behind him he heard the old man talking, "You know.. I used to have a family, friends. I fought in a war, and I've seen many hardships in my life. And yet.. here I am. Living on these streets."

Fai turned his head slightly, "I... came from another world, one that got destroyed.. because of me.. my brother.. he..." Fai closed his eyes for a moment, "I loved someone.. so much, and yet they betrayed me..."

Fai sat down on the curb, burying his hands in his hair, the waves of dispare washing over him once again, just making that urge get stronger.

"Ah.. life is tough." The old man agreed, "But you will always find something to pick you back up once again." With a pat on the Fai's head, the old man turned and shuffled away.

Fai sat there for at least a few hours, before standing up, looking at the side of the bridge, before stuffing his hands in his pocket, heading back to the Inn they were staying at.

'_I've had my Moments... when all reason to life feels gone.'_ Fai thought, but as Sakura and Mokona greeted him, Kurogane glared, trying o hide the realife, and Syaoran asked him how he was, '_But then.. there are things that just.. remind me to live...'_


	7. Drabble 7: The Dance

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*

Drabble7: The Dance

Fai stood in the ballroom. Everything was covered up since Ashura-ou had never really used this room. Softly, he began humming a song that had surface from his memory. He walked around the room, remembering a ballroom in some other dimension, when his other half and himself had figured out how to dance. How they would sneak down every night to the ballroom and practiced, just because they could, and that it just meant they got to stay together longer.

Looking back, he remember the last dance they had done. It was outside, rather than in the ballroom. It was only a couple of days before... before they were separated.

"I wish I knew you were never going to say goodbye." Fai whispered

'_Don't worry Yuui, I'll never leave you.'_

Fai had felt, as if nothing had mattered, there was no pain when his brother held him close. He was always being protected by the other.

"I wish I knew... I wish I knew how all that was going to end.. I would.." Fai collapsed to his knees, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"I would like to miss all the pain! Everything!" Fai cired, after a while, he finally stopped, whipping his eyes, he stood up, "But I would have missed our Dance... for when danced because of the pain."

Fai turned and left the room.

"_Come on Yuui, lets go dance. Just me and you!'_


	8. Drabble 8: Just a Dream

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*

Drabble 8: Just a Dream

Sakura was so happy! She was 18, and now legal age to marry! Syaoran had propsed to her, saying that they'd marry just after they're birthday.

Two days later, she made her way to the church, as she and Touya walked towards the doors, she started to cry, pulling down he viel. The flowers in her hands quivered.

Touya wrapped an arm through hers leading her down the isle towards the front. Everyone watched her, all with mixed emotions on their face, one more dominate than others. Yukito, the priest, stood at the altar, waiting for her, giving a small, soft, gentle smile to her.

She came to a stop just infront of the altar, slipping her arm out of Touya's, around her, trumpets started from the military.

Clow Country was now involved in a war with the other countries around them.

"Let us bow our heads, and pray." Yukito said to all the people around them.

A general came over, handing Sakura a folded up flag with the Clow Country mark on it.

Taking a step forwards, the tears flowed harder, and she felt like she couldn't breath as she looked down at the casket holding Syaoran, her fiancée, her best friend and her soulmate.

"Why did you leave me? I was counting on forever Syaoran! You told me forever!" Sakura screamed ot suddenly, before collapsing to the ground. Touya rushed over, gathering her up in his arms.

Syaoran was never coming home.

"This is just a dream.." Sakura whispered desperately, "Please... let this be just a Dream."


	9. Drabble 9: Love Story

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*

Drabble 9: Love Story

"Do you remember when we met? Syaoran asked he softly, staring up at the sky.

Sakura closed her eyes, "Yes, were both young. We met at the castle, when you and your father asked to excavated the ruins. I wanted to be your friend so badly! I actually cried when you left for the ruins for the first time."

Syaoran smiled, taking her hand.

"Touya didn't like you either!" Sakura giggled, "He still doesn't"  
"Yea, he always told me to stay away from you." Syaoran chuckled.  
"Yea well, you mean everything to me. So I always snuck out of the castle at night, just to see you for a few hours."

The both laughed lightly, "Plus, You're a princess and I am nothing but a commoner. Hardly suitable for someone like you Sakura."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I didn't care! And then you! You turned around and left for a while after We said we loved each other."

"Well I was planning something!" Syaoran said in defence.  
"Yes, you certainly did." Sakura giggled, looking at her hand that held the engagement ring on it, "I can't belive Touya gave you permission."

"It's because he knew we were meant to be."


	10. Drabble 10: My Life Would Suck Without U

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: if i owned anything would i REALLY be writing fan fiction? *bows down before Clamp and the smexy men they viscously taunt us with* i don't own tsubasa nor will i ever make any money from writitng this *tear*

Drabble 10: My Life Would Suck without You

"You know Kuro-rin... my life would suck without you." Fai said suddenly from his place on the grass. Kurogane started, "Huh? Where the hell did that come from?!"

"I mean, everyone thinks we're wrong for each other. But I think that's why we're so good for each other. You always tell me you never want me... but you always come back whenever we fight, and break up, which never last anyways."

Kurogan mumbled under his breath but Fai continued.

"I always try to pick fights with you. I've got a lot of issues," He laugh suddenly, "But you're messed up as well."

"Hey!"

"But still.. I couldn't imagine myself without you anymore." Fai said, smiling dreamily up at the sky above him, "We're so dysfunctional."

"And you believe that we're meant to be together.. for that reason? You are messed up." Kurogane grunted.  
Fai just laughed, rolling over lay his head on Kurogane's shoulder, his smile growing wider as strong arms wrapped around him.  
"Well, you do have a piece of me. You can never let me go."

Kurogane had to agree with him on that one.


End file.
